Brisingric
Olympus23 (formerly austin4ever) is a ROBLOX film director. He was formerly in a joint company named ConFilms, but currently owns his own filming company. Some of his films include Zombie Invasion, Destruct Fire/Roaring Fire and The Stalker: Part One. He is now working on two films: a reboot of Destruct Fire and The Revolver. History Olympus joined ROBLOX as austin4ever in June of 2011. He made a few movies including the Zombie Invasion series of films, and he uploaded this to his first YouTube channel, LoxRoblox. Olympus started foruming a few months after he joined. After making a partnership with Zilex1000, Popsfootloose949, and DonCurrency, he began working on films. Into the middle of 2012, he began to have disputes with such people as Knoxer, where in June and July, two court cases were held regarding the two (see ROBLOXiwood Court Cases). He also had disputes with TMF leader, DonCurrency, and they both entered what might be considered as a filming war. In October of 2012, Zilex1000 and DonCurrency received word and found a IMDB page for Destruct Fire, and subsequent pages on the actors, crew, and companies involved, including pages on Zilex and Don themselves. The two were unhappy about it, and after a heated argument from both of them, Olympus quit ROBLOX. Two months later, he decided to rejoin the game and attempted to make amends with former friends. With Rachelmay1's help, Olympus managed to make ammends with Zilex1000. Shortly after, he also made amends with Currency. Olympus announced, following the amends, that his new company, Olympus Pictures was merging into the ConFilms company. Three weeks following the union, Olympus was annoyed with the company and proceeded to get fired. He then took a small break from ROBLOX and returned in March of 2013. He started up a new company (LoxRobloxia Pictures) and began work on his horror series (The Stalker) and two new films (a reboot of Destruct Fire and The Revolver). Films Directed *Zombie Invasion 2011 *Zombie Invasion II: The Next Wave 2011 *The Haunted Cave 2011 *Destruct Fire 2012 *Roaring Fire 2012 *The Stalker: Part One 2012 Shows *The Stalker (Season 1, Episode 1) 2013 Films Acted In *Moon Wars: Return of the Zombie Prince 2011/2012 as Zombie *North by Northwest 2011 as Unknown *The Haunted Cave 2011 as Austin Edison *December 21, 2012: The End of ROBLOX 2012 as Salvation Arc Passenger *Destruct Fire 2012 as Knox Soldier 1, Knox Soldier 2, Colonel Ryan, Assassin, Agent Carson *Mike Hike V: The Final Chapter 2012 as Bystander *Moon Wars: Zombie Planet 2012 as Unknown *Roaring Fire 2012 as Unknown *Tales From The House 2012 as Unknown *The House 2 2012 as'' Unknown'' *War for Robloxia 2012 as Soldier *Bates Motel 2013 as Bradley Martin *Rescind II: Birth of Evil 2013 as Lucas *The Story of The House 2013 as Arthur *The Stalker 2013 as Kristen Strode, Teacher *The Revenger 2013 as Professional Mover *Through Frosted Glass 2013 as'' Officer Grant, Extra'' Future Projects *The Stalker *The Revolver *Bates Motel *Back in Time *Destruct Fire *Time of the Essence *The Revolver II *Fixing Time *The Haunted Cave *The Scientist Category:Directors